


Kradam's In a Whirlwind

by pyrosgf



Series: Kradam Goes to Blank [10]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Creepy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-10
Updated: 2009-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kradam has an unusual experience at a museum.   I got the information for the plaques and the pictures at http://the-night.net/torture/ if you feel froggy enough to want to see more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kradam's In a Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

The press tour thus far had been a whirlwind of interviews, screaming fans, and singing. Their albums weren’t out yet, but already their singles were fighting for the top spot. It seemed like every other day the songs flip-flopped back and forth between the top. Neither of them truly cared who held that spot though. Kris and Adam weren’t in it to compete. They both just enjoyed doing what they loved and the fact that they were getting to do it together made it all the sweeter.  
  
So far during the week they had appeared together on Regis & Kelly, The View, The Ellen DeGeneres Show (where she had made them model Ellen boxers,) and finally The Howard Stern Show (where Howard proceeded to make Kris want to crawl under the couch with all the probing sexual questions that he asked.) They had spent the majority of the time between their appearances on planes or on the way to their next appearances.  
  
They both sighed happily as they spent their day off wandering the streets of a sleepy little town that they had stumbled over just outside of the city. After The Howard Stern appearance they had flown to the location of their next appearance and thus Kris nor could Adam remember what city they had driven from, but could only remember from what direction they originally came. They both kind of enjoyed the possibility of being lost for a little while. Even if they couldn’t find their way back they had their cell phones with them and they and could call for directions since neither had quite figured out how to work the GPS option on their phones.  
  
As they wandered through the town they eventually came upon a dark drabby old building that had a glowing open sign in the window. They both searched for a sign to indicate exactly what this building held and finally Kris pointed to a tiny sign below the window.  
  
 _Occasional Hell: A Museum of Torture_  
  
The small sign was covered in cobwebs and the entire building looked like something from a scary movie so of course Kris and Adam couldn’t resist the temptation. They held hands as they entered and were surprised to see a man that looked very reminiscent of Vincent Price. They both shivered slightly as the man gazed at them.  
  
“Are you two interested in walking through the museum?” The man asked.  
  
“Yes, how much for tickets?” Adam asked as he looked around the office.  
  
“Admission is free just step through that door over there. Once you get to the end you will come out the side entrance and into the alley. Enjoy!” The man said with an ominous laugh waving them toward the door.  
  
Kris clung onto Adam as they walked through the door that the man had indicated. Once through the door they both gasped. In the dimly lit hallway they found themselves face to face with a pane of glass. Behind the glass there was a large wheel like contraption with a dummy strapped to it. While it was very visually shocking it was also much more disturbing reading the information on the plaque beside the exhibit.

**Breaking the Wheel  
**

****

****  
  
**The victim, naked, was stretched out supine on the ground or on the execution dock, with his or her limbs spread, and tied to stakes or iron rings. Stout wooden crosspieces were placed under the wrists, elbows, ankles, knees and hips. The executioner then smashed limb after limb and joint after joint, including the shoulders and hips, with the iron-tired edge of the wheel, but avoiding fatal blows. The victim was transformed, according to the observations of a seventeenth-century German chronicler, “into a sort of huge screaming puppet writhing in rivulets of blood, a puppet with four tentacles, like a sea monster, of raw, slimy and shapeless flesh mixed up with splinters of smashed bones”. Thereafter the shattered limbs were “braided” into the spokes of the large wheel, and the victim hoisted up horizontally to the top of a pole, where the crows ripped away bits of flesh and pecked out eyes. Death came after what was probably the longest and most atrocious agony that the ingenuousness of the power structure could inflict.**  
  
Adam’s face paled as he turned to look at Kris.  
  
“Oh my. How could a person do that to another human being? Inhumane doesn’t even begin to describe it.” Adam whispered softly.  
  
“I wish I knew.” Kris replied his hand squeezing Adam’s as they walked two steps further up the hallway to the next pane of glass.  
  
Kris felt his stomach turn at the sight of the contraption before him. A pyramid sat atop a wooden tripod with several strings holding a belt above the pyramid shape.

**The Judas Cradle  
**

****

****  
  
**This procedure has remained essentially unchanged from the Middle Ages until today. The victim is hoisted up, and lowered onto the point of the pyramid in such a way that his weight rests on the point positioned in the anus, in the vagina, under the scrotum or under the coccyx (the last two or three vertebrae). The executioner, according to the pleasure of the interrogators, can vary the pressure from zero to that of total body weight. The victim can be rocked, or made to fall repeatedly onto the point. The Judas cradle was thus called also in Italian (culla di Giuda) and German (Judaswiege), but in French it was known as la veille, "the wake" or "nightwatch". Nowadays this method enjoys the favour of not a few governments in Latin America and elsewhere, with and without improvements like electrified waist rings and pyramid points.**  
  
Kris swayed as the words sank in.  
  
“They were essentially being violated by a pyramid weren’t they?” Kris asked softly.  
  
“It appears to be the case. Just be glad there isn’t a dummy up there to depict it.”  
  
They stood for a few moments staring wide-eyed at the horrible contraption before moving on to the next. They held tightly to one another.

**The Oral, Rectal, and Vaginal Pear  
**

****

****  
  
**These instruments were used –and still are, no longer ornamented but otherwise not much changed– in oral and rectal formats, like the present specimen, and in the larger vaginal one. They are forced into the mouth, rectum or vagina of the victim and there expanded by force of the screw to the maximum aperture of the segments. The inside of the cavity in question is irremediably mutilated, nearly always fatally so. The pointed prongs at the end of the segments serve better to rip into the throat, the intestines or the cervix.  
** **The oral pear was often inflicted on heretical preachers, but also on laypersons guilty of unorthodox tendencies; the rectal pear awaited passive male homosexuals, and the vaginal one women guilty of sexual union with Satan or his familiars.  
** **Mutilation of breasts and female genitalia has been an omnipresent and constant usage throughout history. Insomuch as the soul of torture is male, male organs have always enjoyed the benefit of a species of immunity notwithstanding certain exceptions, a fact that leads to the hypothesis of a fraternal understanding between male victim and male judge-torturer, an understanding that must have been welded into the nascent primordial mind eons ago.**  
  
Adam’s eyes were filled with tears as he clung to Kris.  
  
“My God, Kris if I had been different in that time they would have done that to _me_.”  
  
Kris couldn’t find the words to comfort Adam so he just held him in his arms as Adam trembled. It was several minutes before Adam’s sad eyes met Kris again.  
  
“I guess it’s sobering to know that even though I went through hell growing up for being the weird kid that it could have been much worse,” Adam sighed wiping his eyes.  
  
“Adam I think we should probably go. This isn’t the way we should be spending our day off. All this stuff is just plain creepy and traumatic. I’ll probably have nightmares for weeks about a pyramid up my ass.” Kris said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Adam gave Kris a small smile.  
  
“Let’s get out of here.” Adam whispered.  
  
Kris and Adam walked quickly to the end of the hallway and out the exit door into the alley. Once the sun touched their faces they both sighed in relief.  
  
“I haven’t ever been happier than I am now that I was born in the 80’s.” Kris grabbed Adam, hugged him tightly, and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
It was then that they heard ominous laughter erupting from the building again. The both took off running until they reached the main street and then they quickly walked back to the rental car.  
  
“No more getting lost for a while.” Adam said still a tad bit pale from their ordeal.  
  
“Nope let’s stick to the cities for a while.” Kris agreed.  They got in the car and headed back the direction they came. With any luck they wouldn’t need directions.


End file.
